Peter! and Benvolina: Featuring Rome and Julie
by Serenity Raye
Summary: Romeo and Juliet with a twist. Now showing Act 1, where we meet our actors and the fun begins
1. Lets Meet Our Contestants!

Hello Everyone! I thought I should stick this in first to explain this ummm.story to everyone. What follows is the results of my very twisted imagination. ^_^ Being bored, I decided Shakespeare needed to be updated a bit.in a grand musical comedy sort of way (set in the 1960's). I changed the characters names slightly pulling off endings, inverting names (i.e- Romeo Montague Becomes Rome EuGatnom) I'm sure it won't be too hard to follow. I have to thank my friends Rebecca and Shannon who helped me with some ideas in this story.  
  
Cast of characters:  
  
ABRA servant to EuGatnom. BENVOLINA nephew to Eugatnom, and friend to Rome. CLOWN servent to Telupac EUGATNOM, TELUPAC, heads of the two quarreling houses HERBALIST LAWRENCE Rome's father JULIE daughter to TELUPAC. MERCUTI Mayors nephew, and friend to Rome. Nurse to Juliet. (NURSE) LADY EUGATNOM wife to Eugatnom. LADY TELUPAC wife to Telupac. PARI Julie's avid suitor PETER! servant to Juliet's nurse. ROME son to EuGatnom Three Musicians. (First Musician) (Second Musician) (Third Musician) TYBAL nephew to Lady Telupac SAMPSO ,GREGOR , servants to Telupac.  
  
SCENE Verona, Canada, Woodstock.  
  
Peter! And Benvolina Featuring Rome and Julie  
  
FADE IN  
  
1 EXT, TOWNE SQUARE-DAY 1  
  
NARRARATOR-average looking man in clean suit.  
  
2 TIGHT ON NARRARATOR 2  
  
NARRARATOR (dryly)  
  
Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
  
3 ZOOM OUT SLOWLY, AS NARRARATOR CONTINUES TO READ 3  
  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life. Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death marked love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which but their children's end nought could remove, is now the two hours traffic of our stage. (hurried, cars is heard in background) The which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toils shall strive to mend. (NARRARATOR dives out of the way as car drives by)  
  
4 CUT TO POV OF DRIVER 4  
  
(DRIVER turns and sees NARRARATOR yelling, see people inside car laughing)  
  
5 HELICOPTER SHOT STEADY ON CARS (TELUPAC) 5  
  
BEGIN TITLES  
  
BEGIN BACKGROUND MUSIC (Beep Beep by the Playmates)  
  
PIP OPEN TOP LEFT  
  
1 EXT MOVIE SET-Day 1  
  
DIRECTOR ambiguous figure wearing a tattered beret shrouding eyes, talking to BAGEL BOY skinny adolescent with cracking voice  
  
2 STRAIGHT ON DIRECTOR AND BAGEL BOY 2  
  
BAGEL BOY  
  
The actors are complaining about the plain bagels!  
  
DIRECTOR  
  
Well I can't afford raisins! Much less blueberries!  
  
BAGEL BOY  
  
But-(pushed off camera by a PRODUCER)  
  
PRODUCER  
  
(breathless) Director! Tybal quit!  
  
DIRECTOR  
  
That fickle Tybal, too late to hire a new actor, (under breath) besides we're overbudget already, (normally) someone will have to fill in for him. Hey you (points randomly to the actor playing MERCUTI) you're Tybal now  
  
MERCUTI  
  
But, but I already play.  
  
DIRECTOR  
  
Hush peon, (claps twice) Take him away Bagel Boy  
  
ENTER BAGEL BOY (forcibly drags away a struggling MERCUTI)  
  
MERCUTI  
  
(Shouts dramatically as he's dragged away) I don't wanna be Tybal! I'm Mercuti! (voice fades out)  
  
EXIT MERCUTI AND BAGEL BOY  
  
DIRECTOR  
  
Well, he'll just have to be both (bites his bagel savagely)  
  
2 FADE OUT 2  
  
PIP CLOSE 


	2. Woodstock...dancing...PETER! Where are w...

(Helicopter has continued to follow cars. They reach a large crowd of hippies, etc. spread across a field with a stage at front. A large blatant banner reads: "Wood stock '69 'The biggest little concert you will wish you had been to!' " POPCORN SELLER (like those from a baseball game) is wandering through the crowd with peanuts, popcorn, large foam fingers promoting 'Woodstock # and 'Down with Nixon' T-shirts.)  
  
6 CUT TO ESTABLISHING SHOT 6  
  
POPCORN SELLER  
  
Get your popcorn, peanuts, Woodstock fingers (AD LIB)  
  
(Actors get out of vehicles)  
  
7 CLOSER ANGLE FAVOR TYBAL 7  
  
(TYBAL is scanning crowd, his eyes narrow visibly)  
  
8 POV (TYBAL'S) 8  
  
(EUGATNOMS approach through crowd, still far off. EUGATNOMS in formation, snapping, while still far off they begin "EuGatnom Theme Song" with choreography.)  
  
9 CLOSER ANGLE TO SHOW SONG AND DANCE 9  
  
SONG: (to the tune of "The Monkey's Theme Song") Here we come Walking down the street We get the funniest looks from Everyone we meet,  
  
Hey! Hey! We're the EuGatnoms! We've got a funny name It's a word spelled backwards It's all part of our game  
  
We go wherever we want to Do what we like to do There's no time to get restless There's always someone new  
  
Hey! Hey! We the EuGatnoms! Don't pronounce the E-U And if you dare to try it We'll get groovy on you  
  
We're just trying to be clever It's not workin' out real well We're not gonna change it So you can go to hell  
  
Any time or anywhere Just look over you shoulder And we'll be standing there  
  
Reprise 1st Chorus  
  
10 DOLLY QUICKLY TO SHOW TELUPAC SONG 10  
  
Telupac Song  
  
Tel, tel, tel, tel-u-pac Tel, tel, tel-u-pac Tel, tel, tel-u-pac Tel, tel, tel-u-pac  
  
Tel, tel, tel, tel-u-pac Tel, tel, tel-u-pac Tel, tel, tel-u-pac Tel, tel, tel-u-pac  
  
(TYBAL) As I walk through this world Nothing can stop a Telupac And-a you, you are our foes And we can hurt you, ho ho (like laughter)  
  
Yes-a, I'm gonna cream you, oh oh C'mon let me kill you darlin' 'Cause we're the Telupacs So hey yea yea yea  
  
And when we kill you You will be dead, very very dead, And you'll go to hell And paradise we will have  
  
Yes-a Oh I'm gonna kill you Nothing can stop me now, Cause I'm a Telupac So hey yeah yeah yeah  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
Yes-a Oh I'm gonna kill you Nothing can stop me now, Cause I'm a-  
  
(ABRA trips SAMSO (Telupac) at the end of his dance number, their swords appear magically and they stand ready to fight)  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Silly fools, don't fight, it's Love not War  
  
TYBAL  
  
C'mon, you wanna start somethin?  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
I said peace Not war you oaf  
  
TYBAL  
  
What? Talking of peace with your sword drawn? I hate the word as I hate hell, all EuGatnoms, and you! (TYBAL makes a thrust at BENVOLINA) C'mon then coward! (They drop their swords and start pulling each others hair and scratching; concert goers join in)  
  
CONCERT GOERS  
  
(shouting) Down with Nixon! Down with war! (hitting with big foam fingers)  
  
ENTER PETER-on flying fans  
  
PETER  
  
Rebels, peacebreakers! (his voice is lost in the din) Neighbor killers! (The two sides fight on) Are they deaf!? (Raising his voice) You there! You men there! You beasts! Cooling your ardor with your own spilt blood! On pains of torture, drop those misused weapons from your blood stained hands and listen to the verdict of your angry Peter!!(The fighting stops) Three times the peace has been disturbed by brawling citizens because of some remark made by Telupac and EuGatnom! Our old folk have put aside their sober habits and brandished in their aged hands weapons rusted with disguise to come between you and your cankerous hatred, if you ever disturb our streets again your lives shall pay and the forfeit of peace. For this time all the rest depart away; You Telupac shall go that way (points) and EuGatnom, go that way (points other way) To know our further pleasure in this place, to old Freetown our common judgement place. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart.  
  
(PETER snaps and everyone vanishes)  
  
EXIT everyone but BENVOLINA and PETER  
  
PETER  
  
What happened?  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
(explains) I'll find out what's going on. The servants were fighting hand to hand, and I drew my sword to separate them (starry-eyed) Aren't I the most groovy? (normal) At the very moment that hotheaded two faced son of a jackal Tybal arrived his sword already out. He swung it around shouted abuse at me, and sliced the air, which, not being me, cause I'm much cuter, merely swished and hissed in scorn. While we were exchanging cuts and thrusts, others cam and fought in pairs, till you, Peter came and separated them.  
  
11 PULL BACK TO ROME 11  
  
ENTER ROME  
  
PETER  
  
I'm leaving  
  
EXIT PETER  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Morning cousin  
  
ROME  
  
Is it morning?  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Yeeeeessss....  
  
ROME  
  
(sighs) Man, I am soooo depressed (brightens) Hey, was that PETER?!  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Why ya so sad? Yea, sure that was Peter..So, you in love?  
  
ROME  
  
Out!  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Of love?  
  
ROME  
  
Out of favor with loved ones  
  
12 FAVOR BENVOLINA 12  
  
BENVOLINA SINGS "WORDS OF LOVE" WHILE WALKING THROUGH CONCERT. ROME FOLLOWS.  
  
ROME  
  
I'll try to get over it, I'm leaving  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
(grabs ROME's sleeve) hold on, I'm coming with you. Don't leave me hangin'!  
  
ROME  
  
Tut, I have lost myself-I am not here-This is not Romeo.  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Yea, so who's the girl?  
  
ROME  
  
What? Shall I groan and tell you?? (mutters) Stupid script, I sound like an dork.  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Groan? Well, no..UH, Just tell me!! (grabs ROME's sleeve) SPILL!  
  
ROME  
  
Doesn't matter, woman's gonna be a NUN!  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Man, there are LOTS of other fish in the sea, LOOK AT ME! A fine specimen of womanhood  
  
ROME  
  
Ehgm (coughs, stifles laughter)  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
(Thumps ROME with a club, caveman style, and drags him offset)  
  
EXIT ROME AND BEVOLINA 


	3. Act 1 Scene 2 Where We Meet a Clown and ...

FADE OUT  
  
PERSON WALKS ON SCREEN. HOLDS UP SIGN THAT READS "SCENE II- WHERE WE MEET A CLOWN, AND CRAZY HIJINX ENSUE"  
  
EXIT PERSON  
  
FADE IN  
  
1 WOODSTOCK GATES- DAY 1  
  
TELUPAC and PARI are speaking. CONCERT GOERS strangely absent.  
  
TELUPAC  
  
EuGatnom's in the same boat as I am, but surely we can keep some peace  
  
PARI  
  
You are both decent people, you can do it (changes subject) Can I marry Julie??  
  
TELUPAC  
  
She's a little young, isn't she??  
  
PARI  
  
Not that young....  
  
TELUPAC  
  
Soon married? All my other children are dead and blah blah (Charlie Brown noise) (PARI dozes) .SEND IN MY CLOWN!!  
  
CLOWN ENTERS in traditional clown apparel  
  
PARI  
  
(whispers to CLOWN) Dude, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing?  
  
CLOWN  
  
(honks nose) I'm the clown!! HA HA! (squeezes water flower into PARI's face)  
  
PARI  
  
(lunges at clown, fists up)  
  
TELUPAC  
  
(grabs PARI) BOYS!! BOYS!! (boxes CLOWN's ears) Tut, tut, off you go!! (he continues to CLOWN) Invite these people to our house (drags a wet PARI off stage, PARI is still trying to get the clown)  
  
BOTH EXIT  
  
2 ANGLE ON CLOWN'S FACE 2  
  
CLOWN  
  
Find the people who's names are written here? (turns paper every which way, confused look) Darn public school system, I can't make out a thing..I must find and ask a learned man..  
  
3 PULL BACK 3  
  
ROME AND BENVOLINA ENTER (ROME still being dragged)  
  
CLOWN  
  
Lucky me!! (dances a jig)  
  
BENVOLINA (to ROME)  
  
Tut man, go get some action somewhere else  
  
ROME (waking up)  
  
Psh, Plantain leaves are excellent for that (trails off, stares at the sun) (BENVOLINA holds up a cutout question mark bubble) For your broken shin  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Man are you crazy? You are far-out, way far-out  
  
ROME  
  
No, not mad, I'm in more of a straight jacket than a loon, I'm imprisoned, starved, whipped and tormented (breaks suddenly, notices clown) good afternoon!!  
  
CLOWN  
  
Good afternoon, can you read?  
  
ROME  
  
Yea, but I'm bummed man.  
  
CLOWN  
  
That's too bad, can your read the alphabet? (holds up list)  
  
ROME  
  
Yes, provided I (breaks off) This is going nowhere (snatches list from clown) (ROME reads) Santana..The Turtles..Richard Nixon.Walt Disney. Mercuti and his brother Valentin...Uncle Telupac and people..Rosalin..Livi...Valentini and Tybal...Luci....Lively Helen.... Whoa, that's a groovy guest list!! Where's the party?  
  
CLOWN  
  
Up  
  
ROME  
  
To where? Supper?  
  
CLOWN  
  
To our tent  
  
ROME  
  
To who's tent?  
  
CLOWN  
  
My master's tent beside the great field  
  
4 DOLLY to great field with sign "Great Field" and Tent 4  
  
5 DOLLY back to ROME and CLOWN 5  
  
CLOWN  
  
(proudly) We reserved it.  
  
ROME  
  
I should have known (laughs, lighting flashes)  
  
CLOWN  
  
(looks around confused) fine fine fine, my master is-  
  
(BENVOLINA hits CLOWN with club, gives camera thumbs up)  
  
CLOWN  
  
(glowers) fine, it's Telupac, provided you are not an EuGatnom, come have a drink (does back flips off set)  
  
6 PULL OUT SLIGHTLY 6  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
(climbs up on extra's shoulders) The beautiful Rosaline that you love so much will be partying at the Telupac's together with the most beautiful girls of Upstate New York, aside from me. Go to it, and check out the other girls, I'll make you think your swan is nothing more than a crow (flips off extra's shoulder)  
  
ROME  
  
Someone more beautiful than Rosalin, Pish-Posh  
  
(BENVOLINA glares at ROME)  
  
ROME  
  
Course you're stil number 1!  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
You thought Rosalin was beautiful, only because I am the most beautiful in Verona, and we aren't that backwoods, there are better, you need to mingle.  
  
ROME  
  
Fine then, I'll go, but for pleasures of my own  
  
7 CUT TO EXTRA WITH SIGN 7  
  
(EXTRA holds up SIGN stating "Act I Scene ii.5 Where the story gets really sidetracked")  
  
EXIT EXTRA  
  
(Random Woodstock shots, Doors playing "Light my Fire,")  
  
8 FADE OUT 8 


	4. Act 1 Scene 3 Which Only Lasts 4 Pages

ENTER EXTRA (onto black screen)  
  
(EXTRA holds up SIGN reading "Act I Scene iii Which only lasts four pages!")  
  
EXIT EXTRA  
  
1 FADE IN 1  
  
EXT-TENT-EVENING  
  
NURSE and LADY TELUPAC are talking  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Nurse! Where is Julie? (Scans crowd with disdain)  
  
NURSE  
  
Now by my virginity at 12 years old, I told her to come! (Calling) Juliiieeeee!  
  
JULIE  
  
What do you want?  
  
NURSE  
  
Your mothers calling you.  
  
JULIE  
  
(To Lady Telupac, suddenly a paragon of obediance) Madam I am here, what is your wish?  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
It's this, Nurse leave us a moment, we must talk in secret  
  
EXIT NURSE closes door behind her  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
(goes to door and as she's opening it speaks) Wait Nurse, come back again! (NURSE falls in)  
  
(NURSE coughs nervously)  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Moving on, you know my daughter's of an attractive age  
  
NURSE  
  
Faith! I can tell her age to the hour!  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
She's not yet sixteen  
  
NURSE  
  
I'll bet sixteen of my teeth, though to my sorrow I've only 4, she's not sixteen. How far off is Lammas Day?  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Two weeks and a few days  
  
NURSE  
  
Even or odd of all days of the year, on Lammas Day Eve she'll be sixteen.  
  
(SINGERS burst from closet and begin singing "Eleanor" by the Turtles)  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Enough of this foolishness! Out with the lot of you! (shoves SINGERS out of door, then turns back to JULIE) Now, as she was saying, how do you feel about marriage?  
  
JULIE  
  
No one was mentioning marriage..  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
(threateningly) Yes they were!  
  
JULIE  
  
Oh, right! Well, it is an honor I dream not about.  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Well start thinking because Pari wants to marry you.  
  
NURSE  
  
Oh such a man! He's perfect!  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Indeed, tonight at the party I want you to look him over, see how good he looks. You must be satisfied with his looks in order to marry. Now answer, how do you feel about Pari's devotion?  
  
JULIE  
  
I will look, and if that leads to liking, I suspect I will. But I won't do anything more than you want.  
  
ENTER MAN  
  
MAN  
  
The guests are here, however the REAL Santana, Richard Nixon and Walt Disney couldn't make it, so we have their look a likes: Santena, Ricky Dixon, and Wally Disnie.  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
See if I vote for him in the next election! Come Julie, Pari is waiting.  
  
MAN  
  
She's going overseas?  
  
LADY TELUPAC  
  
Quiet peon!  
  
NURSE  
  
Go girl! Seek happy nights to happy days!  
  
EXIT LADY TELUPAC & MAN  
  
JULIE  
  
(muttering) Why me?  
  
2 FADE TO BLACK 2 


	5. Act 1 Scene 4 Mercuti's Gone Off the Dee...

ENTER EXTRA (onto black screen)  
  
(EXTRA holds up SIGN reading "Act I Scene iv "Mercuti's gone off the deep end.")  
  
EXIT EXTRA  
  
1 FADE IN 1  
  
EXT-BIG FIELD-EVENING  
  
ROME  
  
So do we just barge in?  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
That wouldn't be just!  
  
ROME  
  
Excuse me?  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Nothing.  
  
MERCUTI  
  
You know I had the strangest dream last night.  
  
ROME  
  
(sarcastically) Do tell.  
  
MERCUTI  
  
With pleasure!  
  
ROME  
  
Wait! I was.(bagel is shoved in his mouth)  
  
2 FAVOR MERCUTI 2  
  
MERCUTI  
  
O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes In shape no bigger than an agate-stone On the fore-finger of an alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, The cover of the wings of grasshoppers, The traces of the smallest spider's web, The collars of the moonshine's watery beams, Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, Not so big as a round little worm Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, And then dreams he of smelling out a suit; And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, Then dreams, he of another benefice: Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two And sleeps again. This is that very Mab That plats the manes of horses in the night, And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, That presses them and learns them first to bear, Making them women of good carriage: This is she--  
  
3 PULL BACK 3  
  
ROME  
  
Have you gone off the deep end Mercuti! That made not one lick of sense.  
  
MERCUTI  
  
You're just jealous because I got the first speech in the play  
  
ROME  
  
Jealous!  
  
MERCUTI  
  
Most definitely  
  
BEVOLINA  
  
Did you two forget the party?  
  
ROME  
  
Actually, yes. I don't feel much like going to a party.  
  
BENVOLINA  
  
Too bad, I want to go, and I need you two to make guys jealous! (grabbing their arms) Off to the party!  
  
2 FADE TO BLACK 2  
  
Author Notes: Uhh sorry about that one.But I love that part! ^_^ In case no one picked it up yet I was watching Slayers while writing this. Maybe that will explain Benvolina a bit.(then again maybe not. 


	6. Act 1 Scence 5 'Pilgrams! What Kind of N...

ENTER EXTRA (onto black screen)  
  
(EXTRA holds up SIGN reading "Act I Scene v "Pilgrims! What kind of nonsense is that!")  
  
EXIT EXTRA  
  
1 FADE IN 1  
  
IXT-TENT ON BIG FIELD-EVENING  
  
TELUPAC  
  
What a wonderful party huh Tybal?  
  
TYBAL  
  
(looking around notices ROME) Uncle, there is a Eugatnom at the party! I shall vanquish the villain!  
  
TELUPAC  
  
You shall do no such thing! Do you have any idea how much this party cost!? I won't have you ruining things!  
  
TYBAL  
  
But..  
  
TELUPAC  
  
Oh you're just sore because they ruined your dance number.  
  
TYBAL  
  
(slinking off) Am not  
  
TELUPAC  
  
Kids these.(to EXTRA) Put that down young man!  
  
2 CAMERA PANS TO ROME AND JULIE 2  
  
ROME  
  
(To JULIE not realizing he is on camera) Can you believe these lines! (reading) 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.' Really!  
  
JULIE  
  
Oh that's nothing! (reading) 'Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.' Why do they dance around the subject? And what's with all the metaphors? I feel like I'm in English class!  
  
ROME  
  
(mockingly) 'Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?'  
  
JULIE  
  
(similarly)'Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer'  
  
ROME  
  
'O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.'  
  
JULIE  
  
'Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.'  
  
ROME  
  
'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'  
  
(They kiss)  
  
JULIE  
  
(giggling) Kiss me again you pilgrim!  
  
ROME  
  
Oh no! I might sully you saint!  
  
JULIE  
  
Sometimes a girl has to take charge. (Kisses ROME)  
  
ROME  
  
(laughs) Lets hope we can get this straight on camera.  
  
ENTER EXTRA  
  
EXTRA  
  
(whispering) psst. You are on camera.  
  
EXIT EXTRA  
  
(ROME and JULIE blush)  
  
ENTER NURSE  
  
NURSE  
  
Julie! Your mother wants to talk to you.  
  
ROME  
  
Who is her mother?  
  
NURSE  
  
Why Lady Telupac  
  
EXIT NURSE  
  
ROME  
  
Damn.  
  
3 PAN TO JULIE 3  
  
JULIE  
  
Nurse, who was that man you were talking to?  
  
NURSE  
  
I believe Rome, a EuGatom.  
  
JULIE  
  
Damn.  
  
2 FADE TO BLACK 2  
  
AN: From Slayers to Monty Python.Well it seems to me most who like one usually like the other. Up next.Act 2! 


End file.
